cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit/@comment-30921346-20170201081125
This is just a deck list I came up with that I think think would work well with both HLS Gurguit and SRK Gurguit. I tried my best to have a reason/s for including each card so the deck would be balanced +more. I'd love to hear GP players' thoughts on the deck itself and adjustments I could make. Starting Vanguard: Coel G3s (8) 4 HLS Gurguit 4 SRK Gurguit G2s (10) 3 Kinarius (One of the candidates you'd want to find with HLS's top 4 search then use his skill afterwards because it doesnt require a counterblast. Of all the G2s you'd find you want to ride into him more against the others) 3 Marcia (She counteracts HLS's stride skill, helps to counteract Heavenly Law's skill, counteracts SRK's skill(+1extra in soul), counteracts Henrinus' skill. You'd just want to see her every turn) 2 Henrinus (You'd preferably wanna find him on your SRK Gurguit's stride skill then use his skill and not on HLS's because it would mean another soul blast. Using his skill to get yourself a 7k G1 behind him creates a nice 22/24/26k column (Math: 9(+2 if its on SRK stride skill(+2 if its on Heavenly Law stride turn))+7+6) 2 Maraine (One of the new commons in GBT10. You'd wanna see her on the field with HLS Gurguit for his GB2. You'd wanna find her with SRK's GB2. If you have her in hand she'd make a decent guard with unite. It's a neat card for defense) G1s (15) 4 Jeffrey (Counteracts Kinarius. Helps counteract Heavenly Law. Helps counteract HLS by going to soul. Builds up soul for SRK) 4 Alessia (Works with RSK's skill + has the nice unite shield if needed) 4 Gorbuduc (Generation Stride!) 3 Coolgal (Just for that extra draw. Helps counteract Heavenly Law. His seemingly weak 6k power won't matter anymore if you bring him out on your Heavenly Law stride. It would be nice to summon him at rest with HLS for the free draw) Triggers 4 Herrie (For the countercharge and soul build. Wouldn't really mind bringing him out at rest with HLS. You can either defend with him the next turn if you got HLS's GB2 or save him for your next turn for the CC and soul build.) 4 Scarface (For the draw which counteracts everything that minuses from hand. Also you wouldn't mind bringing him out at rest with HLS) 2 Flame of Victory (For his skill. Also wouldn't mind bringing him out at rest with HLS) 2 Falcon Knight of the Azure (With all the hand minusing it'd be nice to pull some draw triggers to help. Also wouldn't mind calling him at rest with HLS just to give another unit a nice boost.) 4 Heal Triggers G4s 4 Heavenly Law (The boost this guy gives to your units is vital for hitting some nice columns. I think he might just be my first turn stride and second turn stride) 2 Radiant Sword (Might be the 3rd turn stride to finish things up) 2 Glorious Reigning (Also might be the 3rd turn stride to finish things up) 2 Sleimy Flare 2 Reia 2 Scourge Point 1 Cambell 1 Ebraucus There's a lot of draw support in the deck not only to counteract unit's skills but also so you could have options to pull off unite if you have HLS as your G3. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to tell me what you think.